


let you know you’re not the only one

by Fxckxxp



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dry Humping, Intimacy, M/M, Making Out, Missing Scene, Sexual Content, sex with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fxckxxp/pseuds/Fxckxxp
Summary: Marti and Nico can't concentrate on studying until they study each other.





	let you know you’re not the only one

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh this is not my first time writing sexual stuff but it is for these two!! i'm a little nervous to share it!! This is my interpretation of what happened right before clip 3 of episode 8. Enjoy!! ❤️

“Give me this—”

Nico’s got his tongue set crooked between his teeth in a devilish smile, eyeing Marti up and down and impatiently taking his backpack, slinging it over his desk chair once they step foot in his room. His voice is smiley sunshine with a drop of hard liquor. Just enough to make Marti tipsy with suspicion.

“And this—”

Marti hands him his coat, and Nico just throws it on the floor, uncaring.

“And this—”

A whisper now. Low and suggestive. Every syllable twice as long. Nico steps into Marti’s space, takes his face in his hands, and kisses him.

Thumbs drag carefully down his cheeks. The world feels like it’s turned up just one notch like this — when Nico holds Marti. His eyes flit closed on command, the corners of his mouth rising in contrast; Nico exhales through his nose when their lips meet. Like relief. 

They part; they turn their heads. Marti feels Nico’s top lip drag on his own, feels their tongues meet, close again. Smile — so widely it’s not a kiss anymore. Repeat.

Hands on Marti’s face slide down the sides of his neck, squeeze his shoulders, run down his arms until they settle at his waist, holding him in place.

Nico backs them up until Marti feels the bed at the bend of his knees.

“And this—”

Cold palms on his stomach, over his hips, lingering up his ribs. Nico moves to take Marti’s sweater off.

“I have to study,” Marti protests — weakly, with a hint of a laugh. So weakly that he lets Nico — hair getting messy when the collar of his shirt drags over it — and then kisses him again when they’re both shirtless. So weakly that he gives Nico permission to lay him on the bed and get on top of him. So smiley that he giggles right into Nico’s mouth when they open them to deepen it.

A serious second passes. Marti feels his skin get patchy hot in all the right places: his cheeks, his chest, the back of his neck, the tops of his thighs. His whole body tightens, tingles, rises a degree.

“We are studying,” Nico teases him, a kiss slowly once on the lips, then the corner of his mouth, then his cheek. Then his neck — where he stays for awhile. He mouths at the base of it, right before Marti’s collarbone, trails a kiss up — using his tongue — he exhales right below Marti’s ear, hot and slow, like on purpose. 

A gradient of goosebumps spreads all over Marti’s chest. This one little breath makes all of the blood rush faster through his body until he feels swollen and tender all over.

Nico’s hands don’t ignore an inch of skin. They cup his face, they slide down his chest, they grab at his hips and touch him over his jeans. It all feels like fire. Flames fizzling out in the wake of every dragged thumb. Of every pressed palm.

“And this—?”

More of a question. Nico whispers it into Marti’s ear while his thumb plays with the button of his pants, causing his whole body to buzz with the idea. Marti presses his hips into Nico’s hand and swallows a sound at the pressure. It sticks in his throat and he doesn’t manage to keep it in on an exhale. He stutters. He’s already breathing so hard — he didn’t even notice.

Marti nods, and helps him by lifting his hips off the sheets so Nico can drag his pants down his legs, over his feet, throwing them to the floor.

They roll to the side, facing each other — lips meeting and legs slotting and fronts flushing and _woah._ They’ve never been this close. Never has so much of Marti’s skin met Nico’s. It’s like he can feel every cell of it touching. Overstimulated in the best possible way.

Nico’s thigh finds its way right between his own legs. It pushes up. The pressure, however minuscule, makes Marti’s already closed eyes feel like they’re closing again. The backs of his eyelids flash red and black with little sparkles of purple. Like they can’t roll back any farther in bliss.

At this point, Marti barely kisses Nico back. His mouth is slack and he breathes heavy and he humps his hips forward. Feels Nico hard against himself and suddenly there is a rhythm. A reciprocation. A pattern to the way their hips move against each other.

Nico makes a little noise right into Marti’s mouth. Very soft — It’s something like a moan and a giggle. But it’s so close that Marti can feel it: the vibration, the heat. It’s like he stuck his tongue in a socket, and the shocks travel all the way down to his toes until they curl.

It feels a lot better than it probably should. But it’s Nico — Marti is doing this with _Nico._ Letting himself feel good with _Nico._ He smiles at just the thought of it, lets happiness mix with this delight and override everything else.

He reaches for Nico’s side, the dip of his waist, the muscles over his hip and across his middle. Barely enough room for his hand to slide between the both of them, and — hesitantly, clumsily — tries to undo the button of Nico’s jeans.

Nico just ruts into his hand at the opportunity and it’s the first time Marti has _felt_ him with his hand. Nico makes another sound — it’s low in his throat and he’s moved his mouth away from Marti’s lips now back to his neck (his favorite place, it seems). He breathes so deep. He likes it. So Marti doesn’t stop. He presses his palm to the front of Nico’s jeans, smiles at the sounds he makes and feels against his neck. Pops the button open and drags the zipper down.

Marti’s whole body gives an intense throb, and then it doesn’t stop. It’s like there’s a heartbeat in his lower half. His head is so light and tingly he wonders if it will detach: like a balloon.

Nico helps him pull them down, free his feet from the legs — his jeans get strewn with the rest of the clothes on the floor, and then they’re back together like magnets.

There is almost nothing between them now. Just some thin fabric. So much skin — Marti feels all the hairs of Nico’s legs, every dip and curve of muscle and bone; hips, pressing into his own — slowly, rolling. Again. And again. A rhythm that doesn’t really get faster but it definitely gets harder; deeper. Until a pressure builds and there’s a rope in Marti’s stomach with a quick release knot, one tail end slowly being pulled on its way to being undone.

Nico rolls into him again — closer. Their legs are undiscernable at a distance they are so tangled. He’s hard. Marti feels it against himself. He’s so pent up the friction feels like butter. His eyes are closed his cheeks are searing his skin is red his breathing is so deep and loud.

For both of them. Nico is just breathing into his neck, pressed so close Marti can literally feel the outline of his smile on his skin.

That’s what does it, really. The smile he can _feel_ but not see. That, and the way Nico presses and moves his body into his like it’s all for Marti. Like all he wants to ever do is make him feel good.

He’s not even embarrassed, really, when Nico makes him come. When the knot in his stomach loosens at the final pull and unravels. Instead, he manages to open his eyes. He sees messy dark curls and tight muscles — looking down he sees long lashes and white teeth and a parted smile over them. He kisses that smile, and Marti’s whole body melts into the mattress. And he lets it.

Eventually they stop moving. But their lips stay pressed together. They breathe in and out through their noses. They hold each other. Marti feels his skin start to cool down, his body start to even out, his head solidify on his shoulders.

Pulling away, Nico drags his nose up Marti’s cheek.

“Will you be able to concentrate now?” It’s low and flirty, right into Marti’s ear. Followed by a kiss to his temple.

Again, Marti can feel the smile. It drags one out of him uninhibited, followed by a breathy laugh.

“Yeah. Will you?”

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [tumblr!](https://bisexualcaravaggio.tumblr.com/)


End file.
